


Crash in the Night

by michiiGii



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, MystMessImValentine, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michiiGii/pseuds/michiiGii
Summary: Your husband, Yoosung, is awakened one night to a loud crash!  He must investigate.Happens after the After Story.





	

It was a dark, and stormy night.

...It was not a dark and stormy night. It was a dark and quiet night. A night perfect for sleep and dreaming. A night that Yoosung would have normally slept through, wrapped snugly in the sheets of your bed, recuperating after a long, hard day at the clinic. In fact, your husband  _had_ been sound, sound asleep, until...

_**CRASH!!** _

Awake in an instant, Yoosung sat bolt upright.  _What the hell was that?_ He looked to the other side of the bed, and was stunned to find that you were not beside him. Shaking off a moment of panic, he made himself calm; maybe the noise downstairs had been you?

The blonde frowned deeply; you were about six months pregnant, and  _huge_ . You shouldn't have been doing anything that would have caused such a large crash. Yoosung climbed out of bed, putting on slippers and a housecoat before exiting the bedroom to investigate.

As soon as he got to the staircase, the sound of sobbing reached his ears. That was  _you_ , he realized to his chagrin. He all but flew down the steps, and when he saw the light on, rushed into the kitchen.  _What happened?!_

There you were, your back to the doorway, sitting on the floor, crying like your heart was broken.

“Honey?”

Yoosung called your name, and you turned your head to see him standing at the kitchen's entryway, unsure whether or not he should enter.

“Yoosung!” you wailed, raising your arms, “I need a hug!”

“Anything for you, honey,” Yoosung agreed, hurrying to you.

Your husband knelt behind you, wrapping his arms around you securely, resting his chin on your shoulder. From where he was now, he saw a puddle of dark redness in front of you on the floor.

For a split second, panic rose up in his blood, but he pushed it down again, determined to take care of you. He looked you over; except for your tears, you seemed fine. There were no cuts that he could see; you looked unmarked and clean. Then he got a better look at the puddle.

“...what...?” he started.

“I dropped it!” you lamented, vainly wiping away the tears streaming down your face, “I dropped the jar!!”

Yoosung buried his face in your shoulder, choking back laughter. In front of you, his beloved wife, was a smashed jar of strawberry jam. The redness was the delicious fruit preserves, now ruined as it mingled with floor tiles and broken glass.

“You didn't hurt yourself, sweetie?” Yoosung asked, speaking into your skin, not daring look up at you yet lest he laugh in your face.

“No, but that jam is _gone!_ ” you whimpered, motioning to the red disaster before you, “I wanted a PB&J, and now I _can't_ because...because...!”

A fresh bout of sobbing racked your pregnant form. Hiding the smile on his face, Yoosung rocked you gently, patting your belly softly as he tried to calm you.  _These mood swings and cravings of yours..._

“There, there...” he murmured, “There will be other jam jars...”

“But this one was _strawberry_ ,” you cried.

“I will buy you 50 more strawberry jam jars. Because I am a husband that provides for you. How about that?”

Your crying slowed, and after a moment of thought you sniffled as you nodded. Fifty jams sounded like enough jams.

“Okay,” Yoosung said soothingly, giving you a kiss on the cheek, then when you turned more towards him, on the lips, “Now, should I go to the store now, or in the morning?”

“Later,” you replied, nuzzling your nose against his, “Cuddles now?”

“Yes, my love. Cuddles now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This ties into a prior fic, where MC and Yoosung are married. (Called "Sweetie" if you're interested!)
> 
> I originally posted this on michiiGii.tumblr.com (Follow me!) for the MysticMessImagines Valentine's Week.


End file.
